


Mountains Are Real

by LemonBubble



Series: NVTR Fics [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, it's all a government cover up!!!!!!11!!!1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBubble/pseuds/LemonBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An email from Steve revealing the devastating truth about mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountains Are Real

**Author's Note:**

> Night Vale Town Riot Prompt 4 - Fields of Science (Geology)

In response to your previous report on the unreality of mountains, I think it is important that the world know the _truth_. And that truth is that MOUNTAINS ARE REAL. Or, I should say, mountains _were_ real, before they were HUNTED TO EXTINCTION. That’s right! Not only were mountains real, they were _alive_.

Why doesn’t any one know about this, you ask? Isn’t it obvious? It’s a _government cover up_! And your radio show’s insistence on the “mountains aren’t real” story only _proves_ that it is working. You don’t seem to realize that you are playing right into the government’s hands here! You are believing exactly what they want you to believe and your _public broadcasting_ of these so called “facts” is only helping to spread the government’s LIES.

The TRUTH is that, _not so long ago_ , mountains were plentiful. Even right here in Night Vale! They were PEACEFUL and MAJESTIC stone giants that were cruelly hunted for their high quality granite and flint deposits. The greatest TRAGEDY of the demise of these creatures is that their remains became the _very sand that surrounds us_!!!! And instead of mourning their loss or honoring their memory, you mock them by refusing to believe they EVER EXISTED! Such noble creatures as mountains  do not deserve this kind of treatment, but it is clear that the government WILL STOP AT NOTHING to cover up this _massacre_.

This is all part of their greater plan to control the people! There is proof, _obvious proof_ of the reality of mountains and their extinction and yet everyone just willingly believes in the lies they are fed from the day they are born. We may be to late to save the mountains, but it is never too late to throw off the oppressive and just plain _wrong_ teachings of the government.

This goes deeper than just mountains! The attempt to make people think mountains aren’t real is just the beginning! If we let the government think they can feed us such lies and expect us to just believe them then there is no knowing what they’ll do next! We must show the government that we know the TRUTH and that the truth can never be hidden for long! We are aware and we MUST NOT LET THEM LIE TO US ANY MORE.

It is time to wake up and FIGHT BACK!!!

From your fellow truth seeker  
Steve Carlsberg

**Author's Note:**

> This one was hella fun to write, what with the dramatic overuse of font styles and all. Also, check out [Andrew's fantastic reading](http://teamdesertbowl.tumblr.com/private/65126794748/tumblr_mv9yd7iBsG1sgdssl) of it!
> 
> If you've been paying attention, you may notice that I skipped from prompt 2 to prompt 4. That's because I tried writing a bunch of things for prompt 3, ran out of time, and ended up drawing a picture instead.


End file.
